The New Kings War
by OPWonders
Summary: Why Usopp is proud to call Luffy his Captain. One-shot.


**The New Kings War**

He's known as a liar, a good one at that. He tells make believe stories to brighten your day, or just to frighten enemies, no matter how successful or not it is. When time passes these exaggerated, unbelievable stories become his reality, and soon, he's not telling lies to his friends, hes telling memories. His latest story begins with the lines, 'Let me tell you about the Second Pirate King, my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy.'

Usopp, the Brave Warrior of the Sea. A title he's known for far and wide. This title used to be one he lied about, a front to pretend he was stronger then he really was, but now, it was his reality. Though years have passed since gaining this title and with it, memories were made. His friends, all attaining their dreams as well, were all close by, the Thousand Sunny docked nearby as the current pirate king, his Captain, was walking through town, a red captain's jacket on his shoulders and his crew following close behind him proudly, talking amongst themselves. They would disperse through the town, the best chef in the world going to the market, the greatest navigator and creator of the map of the world would go to the clothes shops with the only person to know the history of the void century, the doctor who could cure anything would go to medicine shops, the best shipwright would go to shops looking for parts for inventions, the best musician would go in search of a new instrument, the greatest swordsman would look at swords, the pirate king would explore, and Usopp, he would look around as well, maybe buy new invention parts, but he would mostly go around and tell villagers who asked stories about their adventures.

They had plenty. From Sky Island, to Dressrosa, to Raftel, the stories were limitless and each got increasingly more unbelievable, but not once during one of these stories would the sniper ever tell you a lie or an exaggeration about what happened in those days, though many didn't believe this. No one could have possibly taken on over a million marine soldiers to get to Raftel and won, much less one person alone! But his captain did. Sure, his friends were right behind him, fighting as well, but he wanted to attain the One Piece himself, he wanted to be the one to clear the path and his crew would make sure he was safe from attacks from behind.

His first mate had taken on a close second of 800,000 soldiers, though the chef would argue he defeated just as many, if not more, and everyone else would be happy with the fact that they had taken on over 100, which they had, even their doctor.

Raftel had been a much tougher and bigger war then Marineford, and though a million soldiers sounded like a lot there were much more then that. Admirals, fleet commanders, Shichubuki, everything the world government had, they threw them at The pirate king and his crew. Not only them though, but their allies. It was mutually agreed when the Strawhat pirates passed a certain threshold that they were going to be the new Pirate Kings Crew and allies like the Heart Pirates came forward to help during the war they called the New Kings War.

Casualties were inevitable, though they tried their best to minimize the amount from their side. Friends were lost during the great war and they were mourned. When the fighting was finally over, when One Piece was found, there was a funeral, a giant one. All the allies who had fallen were put to rest on Raftel, their sacrifices cherished, honored, and when Usopp spoke of them it was with the utmost respect. They were not just pawns, they were friends, family, and they would speak about them as such, tell stories of their travels, and cry when they knew they would never see them again in this world.

There was a enormous memorial set up on the island, one that rivaled the memorial for Marineford, that spanned the whole clearing that had been created during the battle. A giant stone sculpture made by Franky and Usopp that showed a group of casualties standing together proudly, the stone underneath them describing what happened that day, stood in the front, behind it were the many graves, all labeled. Flowers were left with every grave, tears were shed in numerous amounts during the ceremony, laughs were heard as they relieved happy memories, and throughout it all, the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, went around to each, and every grave, and knelt down, taking his hat off respectively, saying some words and a prayer to each friend. He would never forget their sacrifices and he would never let their names be used in vain.

This is why Usopp followed his Captain, why he fought so hard to do things that would make Luffy proud. He wasn't just his Captain, he was his friend, family, and he would be sure that every person he told stories to knew this.

He made sure they knew that, Monkey D. Luffy, Second Pirate King, was one of the greatest men of his time.


End file.
